


Choreography

by deerna



Series: Subbyforov Nut Zone Valentines Day Extravaganza [3]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anxiety, Begging, Dom Katsuki Yuuri, Established Relationship, Light Dom/sub, Lingerie, M/M, Oral Sex, Sub Victor Nikiforov, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-18 23:38:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13692231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deerna/pseuds/deerna
Summary: Waiting for Viktor to do his move is just another step into this dance.





	Choreography

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to the Subbyforov Stans Valentine’s Day Extravaganza!  
> This fic is part of a telephone game (rules in the series description!"), so it probably won't make much sense by itself! Read the rest of the serie and enjoy!
> 
> Part 3 of 6

> _Prompt from the previous chapter by[pensversusswords](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pensversusswords/pseuds/pensversusswords) _
> 
> __Yuuri cups one hand under Viktor's chin, tilts his face up so Viktor has no choice but to meet his eyes. Viktor looks up at him with wide, watery blue eyes, cheeks stained with a rosy flush._ _
> 
> _“Well,” Yuuri says, keeping his voice level and sure, “you know the rules Vitya. Beg.”_

For what it feels the longest moment in Yuuri’s life, nothing happens. 

Viktor just keeps looking at him, and Yuuri looks at him, waiting, absorbing every detail of him: his pupils blown wide with arousal, strands of silver hair sticking to his sweaty forehead, the way his eyelashes clump together because of the moisture, the slightly parted lips-

It’s almost too much. 

Every fiber in Yuuri’s body is screaming at him to _do something_. He wants to touch Viktor’s lower lip, so shiny and inviting; he wants to ask him to beg again, let him hear his pretty voice cracking with desire; as the moments seems to grow longer in his anxious mind, he wants to check if Viktor’s all right- but he won’t. 

Waiting for Viktor to do his move is just another step into this dance. Yuuri just needs to focus: he knows the game; he knows the rules. He’s just conceding him the lead for a few beats, and all he has to do is follow him. He won’t let his own anxiety and impatience mess up the choreography. 

He knows the signs he has to look out for, and _Viktor,_ as always, trusts him to pay attention. 

He trusts Viktor; he can trusts himself. 

So Yuuri waits, anticipation buzzing through his body as seconds crawl by like honey in a hourglass. 

His whole being hangs from Viktor’s mouth as he wets his bottom lip with the tip of his tongue. “May I suck your cock, sir?” Viktor says, _repeats_ for him. “Please,” he finally adds, his mouth stretching in a shy and eager smile, and Yuuri can breathe again. 

Everything falls back in place, and Yuuri, fluidly snatching the lead back, lets his legs fall open. “Well, since you asked so nicely,” he tells him, stroking his chin with his thumb once before letting him go. “Go ahead.” 

Viktor’s smile is brilliant, when he’s finally given permission to put his hands on Yuuri. Rather than going immediately for his crotch, as Yuuri expected him to do, Viktor strokes his hands up his sensitive inner thighs, nuzzling the sensitive skin before taking care of his dick. 

He takes him in hand gently, touch maddeningly light and teasing, playing a little with the bit of stretchy skin that still covers the tip before pulling it back completely and pressing a messy kiss on the head. 

Yuuri can’t help but moan, as Viktor finally, _finally_ lets his tongue poke out and licks at his slit, lapping up the precome that has gathered there. He has to concentrate on the lines of Viktor’s strong back, on the beautiful contrast of his milky skin and the dark lace of his ruined underwear, to keep himself from building up too quickly. 

He pants and he moans, as Viktor closes his lips around him and starts sucking, sliding up and humming a pleased sound, his hands obediently flat and still against Yuuri’s thighs to keep from touching himself. 

As Viktor’s movement become more frantic, more enthusiastic, Yuuri realizes that he’s not gonna last. He grabs Viktor by the hair and pulls him off his dick, that pops out of his mouth with an obscene sound, and forces him to stand, dragging him in a sloppy kiss. He can taste himself on Viktor’s wet, abused mouth. 

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize for being late with posting! Timezones and night classes don't make a great combo when you have a fic posting deadline.... ;;;;


End file.
